


"Clearly, this is all Thor's fault."

by SleepySnoozan (Chiruka)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Childhood, Gen, Humor, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Thor (Marvel), Pre-Thor (2011), Siblings Shenanigans, but they're not that small, cause if you're two princes you gotta embarrass your parents at least five times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiruka/pseuds/SleepySnoozan
Summary: Thor forgot to do his homework. Loki didn't care.





	"Clearly, this is all Thor's fault."

“But Loki—”

“No, brother.” Loki stomped away, hugging all his papers and books close to his chest. Thor, his idiot of a brother, tottered behind, sheepish and flushing red. They passed by Bragi the bookkeeper of Asgard and through the colossal gilded doors out of the library and into the hallway crowded with servants tittering and shuffling about. There was a feast to be held soon for the Vanaheim ambassadors who came once every ten years to celebrate the union of the Allmother and the Allfather. It was usually a chance for everyone to be drunk, like always, and Thor once boasted that he would out-drink them all in the future.

But that wasn’t why Loki was in a foul mood. He had gotten used to the busy life of Asgard palace a long time ago. What currently bothered him most was this magnificent bum stumbling behind him, the one who forgot to do his writings about the social consequences of Niflheim’s Second Civil War. His incessant pleas were unbecoming of a prince—not to mention irritating—and in Loki’s mind, he wished Mother had started him on magic lessons so he could zip his brother's mouth shut.   

“I only need to see the last two pages, I promise,” Thor begged, tugging on Loki’s shirt. He swatted the oaf's hand away.

“Two pages are all I have,” Loki hissed. “Did you forget what happened the last time you copy _word for word_ my essay on the Treaty of Narvik?”

“I was flogged.” Thor rubbed the back of his neck.

“Incorrect. _We_ were flogged. Right in front of Mother and Father. Do you know how humiliating that was? At least this time I’ll get to keep my dignity. You, I don't care.” A brilliant idea suddenly occurred to him. “I could take a picture, actually. Save it for later when I pen your autobiography.”

Panic flooded Thor's features as he grabbed and spun Loki around. Loki rolled his eyes.

“Just this last time, I swear!” Thor said. “It's just—last night, near the forest of the Eastern Sky, a horde of wolves attacked an entire village, so I had to—”

“Stand by and drool at the warriors who slay the beasts?”

“No!”

“They would've gotten their heads cut off if they allowed you in battle, brother. Admit it,” Loki looked straight at Thor whose hair was messy beyond measure because he obviously woke up five minutes ago, “You were lazy. That's all. You saw the commotion and you thought, ‘oh, I shall go and see if they need help. Of course I should do that, for I am a prince of Asgard. Not at all because I didn't even touch the—’”

Thor lunged forward and snatched the papers from Loki. Heavy books thudded to the ground, and Loki was wincing at the dented spines that would anger Bragi before he realized that he was thinking of the wrong thing.

His brother was already dashing away, red cape flapping behind.

“Thor!” Loki chased after him, rounding a corner and almost stumbling into a housemaid. “You stupid, half-witted, scatterbrained—” His voice grew louder as Thor pushed apart a pair of servants and made them yelp in surprise.

Thor's laughter echoed further down the hallway.

“I swear to the Norns—” Loki tried to duck under a tray of food but ended up sending it flying right into the maid's face. “—I will dip your hair in horse shit and—”

“If you want to catch me you should've been to practice more, Loki!” Thor yelled back.

People attempted to avoid them now, scurrying to the sides and holding whatever they were holding high above Loki's head. Thor bumped into someone and caused a large goblet of wine to clank on the ground, splashing liquid all over the wall and floor. A hasty apology was half-way out of Thor's mouth when Loki caught up.

Loki was livid when he saw the crinkled papers in Thor's hands.

“Give them back to me!” Loki sprung forward and tackled his brother. They tumbled down, Loki pulling Thor's hair and Thor pushing at Loki's chest. Whispers and exasperated murmurs carried through the throng of servants, but Loki only felt a sense of satisfaction when he landed a solid punch to Thor's jaw—a short-lived victory, for Thor kneed him in the stomach seconds later.

A long, ugly sound of paper ripping reached his ears. Loki paused.

His work had been torn into two pieces.

“You fool!” Loki gritted out. He untangled himself from Thor and gathered the pieces, holding them next to each other as if they would un-rip themselves. His brother seemed to finally notice that he'd failed to protect the very thing he stole.

“Are you insane?” Loki yelled. “How am I going to turn this in to Kvasir?”

“Uh.” Thor scratched his chin, his hair, his neck, then his shoulders. One would think he forgot to shower for a week. “I could try to stitch them together?”

“That's not— _Norns,_ how did I end up with you as a brother? You don't sew paper!”

“But I've seen people do it.” Thor's eyes brightened with hope.

“Those are charmed papers for the skalds and for Father's assistants. Everyone knows it,” Loki mocked.

Thor's face wilted like when Odin couldn't attend his birthday two years ago, and it softened Loki's anger.

“I—” Thor started but never finished, for an entourage of guards marched toward them. Loki's stomach dropped when he spotted the white hair of Odin. He sprang up, dusted himself, and hauled Thor up with him. Mother was chatting with one of the dark-haired Vanir while Odin enjoyed an affable silence with Vanaheim’s bravest warrior. They stopped in front of Loki and Thor.

Loki didn't have a chance to examine himself before, but now he did, and he was an utter mess. His boots were soaked in red wine, the pool of liquid creeping toward the Allmother, while his neat hair was tousled from the brawl with Thor. On him, his clothes were in disarray; he probably sported a nosebleed and a few bruises too.

“Allfather, Allmother.” Loki felt his spine straighten and his shoulders stiffen.

“What happened here?” Mother asked.

Loki started, “Well, Thor—”

“Don't blame this all on me!” his brother whispered next to him. “You were running around—”

Loki snapped his head to Thor. “But if you haven't stolen _my_ —”

“Borrowing! I said I'd give it back!”

“If you haven't just grabbed them—”

“You wouldn't give them to me!”

“Of course I wouldn't. I don't want to get flogged!”

“Me neither! Aren't you worried about your brother—”

“Oh please, Thor, if you hadn't snuck out—”

“Ssh, don't say it.” Thor placed his hands on Loki's mouth, and Loki tugged them away because they smelled horrible.

“I can say whatever I want! And I'll say this—”

Odin plunged Gungnir down and a ringing sound reverberated through the palace. Silence fell. He stared at Loki for a moment, then lingered his gaze on Thor as he took in the torn cape and bruised jaw and the crumpled papers in Thor's fists.

“You will—” He heaved a deep sigh. “You both will go to your rooms and will not leave until I tell you to. I shall deal with this later. Is that understood?”

They nodded. Loki pressed his lips together so he wouldn't accidentally anger Father more. Mother had told Loki that he often spoke in riddles and in a roundabout way whenever he talked to Father, and Father always took it as an insult rather than a sign of intelligence and diplomatic skills—her words, not Loki's. He liked to speak that way though, because it was hilarious when people misunderstood his intentions.

They trod onward, passed the entourage and the amused smiles of the Vanaheim ambassadors, and exited the hallway. Even as they left, Odin was only looking at Thor, and it made Loki's stomach twist in an unpleasant way. Mother gave him a glance that promised _a conversation later_. Loki refused to shiver.

As soon as their parents were out of sight, they walked faster, close to running, and Loki sneered at Thor’s big dumb grin when they split off to their own rooms.

Lessons were definitely canceled today.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story! Special thanks to z0r3y0 and Terminatoreagle for beta-ing this.  
> Check out my tumblr sleepysnoozan.tumblr.com for more MCU content and other things :D  
> (Please comment/kudos if you like it because I'm in constant need of validation from strangers)


End file.
